Fly me to the moon
by AerisRose
Summary: WOW! AerisRose wrote another fanfic!


Fly Me To The Moon

by AerisRose

I sat in one of those fancy café chairs, looking around at the people passing by, and chatting with one another. They all seemed happy and content, and not bored out of their wits, like I was at the moment. Waiting for Cloud to get back from the weapon shop was boring..what the heck could he be doing in there that was taking so long??

I let out a small giggle, then a sigh. Why should I be worrying about what Cloud is doing? He's a grown man..he doesn't need anyone nagging him about where he is..or how long he takes to pick out weapons..

I guess...

I got up, and walked over to the nearest balcony of the cafe/inn, that looked over the beach. For awhile, I just leaned on the rail..watching the tide..and started to sing a song Elmyra had taught me when I was little. I sang pretty nicely..I guess...but I sang softly and quietly so no one could hear me.

Or so I thought....

A few minutes earlier, after I finished singing my song, I heard two men arguing not far from me. I looked over at them.

The taller one with black, spiky hair seemed to be the most distressed. The other guy was carrying a guitar case, and a piece of paper.

"What do you mean you can't play tonight?? I NEED you, James..otherwise, my nightclub will flop! You always get standing ovations!!" the taller one shouted in distress.

"I'm sorry Brad...but I have a family, you know. I was job offered a job in Wutai at the Turtles Paradise, and that's where my family happens to live, so I'm taking advantage of this opportunity." James said, placing a hand on Brad's shoulder. "I'm sure you can find another act, alright? Thanks for everything.."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing, James. Thanks for breaking your contract. I really appreciate it." he muttered...and watched the young musician walk away. I decided it was none of my business..so I looked back at the ocean and started singing again..until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and saw myself staring into the face of the face of owner of the nightclub. He didn't look so pissed off anymore...actually, he was smiling.

"Excuse me, miss...but I heard you singing, and I couldn't help but say that you have the loveliest singing voice I have ever heard. Are you in the music biz?" he said, trying to sound charming, I suppose.

I smiled back. "Thank you for the compliment, but no..I don't happen to be in the music business. I'm waiting for my friend Cloud to come back from the weapons shop..that's all."

"What kind of boyfriend would leave his girlfriend out here, while he went looking at weapons?"

Chuckling, I replied. "He's not my boyfriend..just..a good friend, that's all." 

He paused for a moment.

"So basically, you wouldn't mind being tonight's main act for my nightclub?"

I was obviously appalled. This guy wants ME to be his main act in his nightclub? ME? 

"Sir, if you're joking...this isn't a very funny joke." 

"But it isn't. I would be honored if you were to perform at my nightclub tonight, Miss..?"

"Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll see you at 8PM tonight, alrighty?" He pointed in the direction of a small building, and you could already tell that the place was full already. "If you don't have anything fancy or sexy to wear..then don't worry about it. I'm sure the audience will love you, no matter what." He winked at me, then walked off.

I stood there, still in shock. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Um...Brad? Sir?"

He turned around to face me, then looked me up and down, and smiled. No doubt it was the black evening gown I was wearing, with the slit that went up the thigh...it wasn't too uncomfortable.

"I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my whole life, Ms. Gainsborough. Are you ready for the stage?"

I gulped. "Y-yes..I think so...is the band ready?"

"Never have they been more ready then right now." He took my hand and guided me to right behind the curtain, then walked outside. I heard him introduce me as "The hottest and loveliest girl you'll find in Costa Del Sol", then returned backstage.

"That's your cue, my dear Aeris." he said with a wink. "Go knock their socks off."

I chucked softly. "I bet I won't even earn any of their attention.." I said, then walked out onto the stage. Two nice sized spotlights where shining down on the center of the stage, with a microphone.

Glancing and nodding at the band nervously, I cleared my throat, then looked over the small audience. I thought I felt someone familiar staring at me, but I shook off that feeling, and cleared my throat once more. 

That's when I saw his face...

Those beautiful mako blue eyes were transfixed on me. What was he doing here?? 

Cloud was sitting at a table near the front of the stage, staring at me..with Tifa by his side, obviously looking slightly uncomfortable, and tapped him on the shoulder several times, trying to earn his attention, but her attempts obviously weren't working. He continued to stare. 

I gulped, then relaxed my shoulders slightly. I decided..tonight was for him, the man I love, but could never tell straightforward, how I felt about him.

'Fly me to the moon..and let me play among the stars...

let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars...

In other words....hold my hand...

In other words, darling..kiss me...'

In moments, my stagefright had disappeared, and I was actually enjoying this. I continued to sing in a soft, low voice, along with the jazzy, slow tune the band was playing to match. I tried to stare in front of my while I sang, but my eyes kept wandering over to Cloud's...so I finally stopped resisting, and let my eyes rest on his' the whole time.

'Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more...

You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore...

In other words..please be true......

In other words...'

The next three words rolled off my tongue before I even knew what I saying.

'....I love you....'

I smiled modestly, and sang the verses once more, finishing the song.

...What was that sound I was hearing?

People were..standing? And clapping? 

A standing ovation? Wow......

Cloud was one of the most enthusiastic. He never took his eyes off me the whole time, I was sure. Tifa didn't seem as happy for me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You put on a pretty good show in there, Aeris."

Turning around and blushing, I smiled at him. "I..um..well...didn't expect you to be there..did...you and Tifa have a nice evening?"

He shrugged, then looked up at the blanket of stars in the sky. "It was her idea to go there..I guess she wanted to go on a date or something..I didn't really want to go..." He looked down at me once more. "But now, I'm sure glad she did."

"Cloud..please..I really don't want you to see me blushing 50 shades of red.." I replied, giggling nervously. I wonder how he meant that...

"......Aeris...I..need to tell you something.." he said in a soft tone, looking away. 

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can..tell me anything Cloud.."

"...anything?"

"Yes Cloud. Anything."

".....even three simple words?"

Looking at him curiously, I nodded in reply. 

"...I love you."

Right then, my eyes began to water..everything else blurred in front of me..the only thing I could see clearly..was Cloud...

"I....I..." stuttered, speechless. Finally, I got the courage to actually say a whole sentence.

"You know..that song I was singing....in the nightclub?"

"Yes....it was a very beautiful song..."

Happy tears started spilling over my cheeks, and I wasn't afraid to show them. "Cloud..that song...that song was for you..."

The next thing I knew, my lips was pressed against his, under the beautiful blanket of stars.

THE END

Author Notes: WOW, I wrote another fanfic. I HAVE TRIUMPHED OVER WRITERS BLOCK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! *calms down*

Anyway...are my writing skills getting rusty? Or is writers block a side effect of too much roleplaying? *shrugs* Anyway...please email any comments, compliments, and suggestions to aerisrose_99@yahoo.com, and you can also visit my personal web site, [Peaches & Cream][1], and my Aeris and Cloud site, [-cetra waterfalls-.][2] Arigato!

-AerisRose

BTW: The song "fly me to the moon" belongs to....whoever wrote it. it was originally a Frank Sinatra song, I believe..but the first time I ever heard it was during the Eva credits. Go find an Mp3, or even better, go buy an Evangelion CD with this song on it.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/aerisrose_99
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cetrawaterfalls



End file.
